oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:Images
:This is an introductory guide about technical and syntax information for wiki images. Users must be familiar with the more comprehensive images and media policy before uploading images or changing how images are used in articles. This page gives a basic overview on how images are used in the 2007scape Wiki. Please read the images and media policy for a more comprehensive article. Obtaining images Images can be obtained from screenshots. To create a screenshot, look for the key on your keyboard that says "Prt Sc" (Print screen) or something similar to that. This key can be found on the right side of the keyboard, usually near the numeric keypad. Pressing this key creates a stored screenshot of everything you see on your monitor. The screenshot can then be pasted into any image editing software. ;Other guidelines *All images and screenshots from the official RuneScape website are used under the fair use license. *Do not use images from other fan sites. Before uploading There are a few guidelines that your image should follow: #Most images on the 2007scape Wiki are preferred to have transparent backgrounds. Most image editing software have a tool for this. #The recommended file format is (.png) or (.gif). These formats are of higher quality, because (.jpeg) or (.jgp) format images have compression artifacts. If it is already in another format, converting the file type can cause quality issues. Instead use a new raw image and save it directly to (.png). File name Be aware that file names are case-sensitive and that there is a specific way to name your files for the wiki. It is helpful to identify how the subject is being depicted, whether it is a detail image, an inventory icon, an equipped image, and so on. Names such as "Screenshot-01" or "Untitled 1" are not acceptable. Likewise, including player names in the image title is not allowed. *Images of detailed items should be called Item name detail.png *Images of item taken in the inventory should be called Item name.png *Images of scenery should be called Name of scenery.png *Images of monsters or NPCs should be called Monster/NPC name.png *Chatheads should be called NPC/Item name chathead.png *Images of a player wielding an item should be called Item name equipped.png *Images of location should be called Name of location.png *Images of quest rewards should be called Quest name reward.png *Images of a player wielding a complete set of armour should be called Type of armour set equipped.png. Additionally, if the image is of a player wielding a specific set of armour, such as Bronze set (lg), the (lg) or (sk) should also be included in the file name. *Images showing the location of something on the world map should be called Object map location.png *Other images showing the location of something should be called Object location.png *Inventory images showing more than one of an item should be called Number of item name.png *Images of built Construction objects should be called Object name built.png *Images of Construction icons should be called Object name icon.png *Images showing the location of a simple Treasure Trail should be called Location TT type treasure trail.png *Animations should be called Action.gif *Images of old versions of updated subjects should be called Subject old.png, with the subject following all of the above rules, and added to graphical updates. The following all refer to different images: *Example.png (correct) *Example.PNG *example.png Uploading images Only users that are can upload media to the 2007scape Wiki. To upload an image, click on "Upload file" on the sidebar or go to . ;Other guidelines #Images that are uploaded must be used in an article. They cannot be uploaded simply for use on your userpage. See this article for more information. #If a (.jpg) image is uploaded, add to the image description page which adds the image into Category:JPEG_images. #If the image does not have transparency, add to the image description page which adds the image into Category:Images needing transparency. Using images To incorporate your image in an article, you need to use the image syntax. This coding also allows users to include more details and attributes to the images. Syntax The syntax for displaying an image is: The attribute is the only required part of the code. The other attributes are optional and can be placed in any order. Examples: Type * "thumb" - Image is scaled down to a standard, user-specified width, by default 180 pixels, and a frame is added around the image. If a caption is written, it is shown below the image. Image defaults to placement on the "right" unless overridden with the Location attribute (see below). * "frame" - Original image size is preserved, and a box is added around the image. If a caption is written, it is shown below the image. If there is no caption for the image, "border" is recommended (see below). * (nothing specified) - Original image size is preserved, no border/frame is added around the image. If a caption is written, it is not shown, but appears when the mouse moves over the image. * "border" - Same as if nothing is specified, but a border is added around the image. Location * "right" - Image (including its frame) is placed on the right side of the page. The article text that follows the image flows around the image. * "left" - Image (including its frame) is placed on the left side of the page. The article text that follows the image flows around the image. * "center" - Image (including its frame) is placed in the center of the page. The article text that follows the image is placed below the image. * "none" - Image (including its frame) in the same location where the image appears in line with the text. The next line of text will start below the image. This is not recommended. Size * "100px" - Scales the image down to 100 pixels wide. Replace any number for 100. If the image is already smaller than the specified value, the image retains its size. * "100x200px" - Scales the image to be no wider than 100 pixels, and no higher than 200 pixels. Image will keep its original aspect ratio. * (nothing specified) - Uses the size specified in preferences for logged-in users, uses a size determined by resolution for anonymous users. Caption Any element which cannot be identified as one of the above is assumed to be the caption text. It is a good idea to click the preview button before saving the page to make sure the attributes are correct. User-set image preferences Users that are can set the view size of thumbnails that appear in articles. This setting can be changed by going to in the tab labeled "files." The default, used by those not logged in, is 180 pixels. Logged in users can choose from widths of 120px, 150px, 180px, 200px, 250px or 300px. Also under files in users can set the size limit of images shown on image description pages. By default, if either the width or the height exceeds 800px or 600px respectively, then the image is reduced in size until it fits within those dimensions. Users can choose from sizes of 320x240px, 640x480px, 800x600px, 1024x768px, 1280x1024px, or 10000x10000px. The last will effectively display all images at 100% resolution.